


Afterglow

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt: Body Worship, References to c2e109, Whumptober, prompt: manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb’s finally told his secrets to the Mighty Nein. Caduceus and Jester assure him that he’s still loved.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, claylebster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So, I didn’t like any of the fictober prompt lists... and then this morning someone posted some whumptober and the prompt was “manhandling”.   
> Mollymauk: Which is right up your alley.   
> HK: And then I found a kinktober and today’s was body worship!   
> Mollymauk: So why not combine them?   
> HK: I mean I was gonna smut most of the whumptober anyway. I’m not planning on following either strictly, but I’ll pull from both for ficlets!   
> Mollymauk: And hopefully cut it a little less close?   
> HK: That’s how you’ll know if I started them the same day! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Mild references to sex, bdsm, and sexual punishment 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own fuck all but that’s okay

Caleb’s breath hitched as large hands caught him around the waist, hauling him up and away. He was pressed to a familiar chest, warm and strong and he buried his face in grey fur, breathing deeply for that soft, musty scent. 

A large hand pressed to his back, rubbing slowly up and down and he let himself get lost in the rhythm. He felt... raw. Utterly boneless and exhausted, muscles aching in the best possible way. Soft lips pressed to his temple and he managed a sleepy smile, pushing in closer to Caduceus’ neck. 

The firbolg made a soft shushing noise, sinking carefully to sit with Caleb held carefully in his lap. The wizard closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the slow, gentle patterns being traced across his skin. 

The firbolg’s fur was soft under his face, warm where he snuggled up to his chest. Around them, he could hear the soft sounds of Jester moving around, packing things out of the way. He couldn’t imagine how she still had so much energy; he felt like all of his bones had melted to nothingness. 

Another soft kiss, this time to the back of his head, had to be her. Her lips smaller than Caduceus’, and her hands resting gently on his shoulders. 

“Come on Caleb, lean back just a little for me,” she murmured softly, ever so carefully tugging him back into her arms. 

Caleb let himself be moved, opening his eyes to smile up at her once he was back in her hands. She grinned back down at him and dropped a kiss on his nose. 

“Got to get you all cleaned up before things dry and start to stick,” she explained cheerfully, shooting Caduceus a sly grin too, “especially to fur.” 

A low, bass rumble of a chuckle came from that large chest and furred hands came to rest on Caleb’s thighs. 

“Well, if you can take him for me?” The firbolg asked, and Jester nodded cheerfully, hands slipping down from supporting Caleb’s back to slip gently around his waist. 

“Yeah, I can do that! You go wash up,” she said happily, tugging Caleb just a little more upright and sitting back to pull him into her lap instead, his back to her chest. She placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, picking the cloth out of a bowl of hot water she’d set beside them. 

It was the kind of luxury only the Lavish Chateau could usually manage, and Caleb found himself pleasantly drifting off again as the cloth slid smoothly over his skin, leaving trails of warmth behind. He let himself melt back into Jester’s strong arms, letting her move him as she pleased while she wiped the mess from his chest and thighs. 

For once, her fingers stayed cool and professional, only cleaning and soothing him rather than trying to arouse him again. It had been a long session, but a good one, and he didn’t think he could have gotten hard again if she’d begged. Either she knew or they’d finally managed to fully sate Jester Lavorre. 

That’d be an occasion worth remembering. 

But being taken apart between his clerics, between stern words and harsh touches... and then the soft, gentle way they put him back together. All he wanted to do was lie back and let them move him however they wanted. 

It felt like a great weight had been lifted from his mind. They knew now. Maybe not all of the details, but... they knew what he’d done. Who he was. And they still loved him. 

Still wanted him around. Still wanted him safe. Still thought he was someone worth knowing. Worth their time, their attention, their affection. 

He felt like he was floating on the heady cloud of acceptance and relief. They finally knew who he was; the worst was past. There was nothing Trent could say tomorrow that would turn them away from him. 

At some point Jester had finished cleaning him up, but her hands hadn’t stilled. Just like Caduceus, she was still stroking gentle touches across his arms, his chest, his legs. Tracing his scars and the red marks left much more recently. 

He didn’t want them healed. Didn’t want any of them wiped away now that he’d finally been able to ask for what he needed. For punishment for his greatest sins. 

That he’d be worthy of working for forgiveness.

Cool fingers skimmed up the side of his neck, tilting his face around for a gentle kiss. 

“You’re like a big floppy pudding,” Jester told him softly, that broad grin still on her face. Caleb smiled back, definitely not able to refute it. It didn’t seem worth the effort to deny. 

She waited a moment, then kissed him again. 

“No words yet?” 

He managed to shake his head, though she’d probably have worked it out for herself. He just felt... peaceful. At peace with himself in a way he couldn’t remember ever having felt before. 

Jester chuckled softly, one hand coming up to play with his hair while she held him close. Another, larger hand cupped the back of his head and he looked back enough to see Caduceus smiling down at them. 

“You two look mighty cozy,” he remarked happily, bending low when Jester craned up for a kiss. Caleb got one too without having to ask, and it bloomed a soft sweetness in his chest. 

Jester nodded happily, giving Caleb a careful squeeze. 

“We’d be cozier in the bed. All nice and clean now,” she added happily and Caduceus raised an eyebrow at her, his smile spreading. 

“Oh? Is that a hint?” 

“For you to come cuddle us up in bed?” Jester asked playfully, giving Caleb a squeeze. “I don’t think it’s a hint if I just say it.” 

For all her teasing, she clearly wasn’t expecting Caduceus to bend down and sweep the pair of them into his arms. Her grip on Caleb tightened reflexively but he couldn’t have tensed if his life depended on it. He was just... floating. Happy. Not in the least concerned about being held back to that soft, furred chest, especially not with Jester pressed up close behind. 

The only thing that could possibly have been better in that moment would be to have the rest of the Mighty Nein, his family, all around him. But then Beau’d bitch about cuddling with his dick out, and someone would have to get up to pee, and it would all just be noise and chaos. 

Set carefully on the bed by Caduceus, Caleb turned just enough to curl himself tighter into Jester. Normally the bastion of all noise and chaos, he couldn’t help loving the quiet side she seemed to hide for special occasions. Just like his more playful, silly side, it seemed to be coming out of her more and more now. 

Now that she knew she didn’t always have to be the center of attention, to be fun and entertaining to be kept around. That they’d still like her, even when she wasn’t happy. It had taken longer than Caleb’s silly side to coax it out, but that made it all the more precious. 

It had taken a lot to get them to this place, as the bed dipped and Caduceus pulled them both back to cuddle against his chest. Without him making the slightest move, Jester carefully wrapped Caleb around the larger cleric, then pressed herself up against his back, sandwiching the wizard in tightly. 

Her leg slung across his hip, her tail curled tightly around the pair of them, Caduceus’ arms wrapped tight around them both, Caleb let himself relax. He had his family now. And nothing could take them away. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Wish me luck making it to the end of the week! I’m gonna need it.


End file.
